A Captain's Pride and Trust
by shichi19
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary and happy day for both Inazuma Eleven (Go) and Inazuma Japan. When an mysterious team appeared before them, and challenging them into a match. Not only that they're mysterious, but it seems that they also know a secret of Inazuma Eleven's, Captain's past and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

This might not be the first fanfiction that I've made, but this is the first story that I've uploaded.

I would really appreciate the reviews and for some to point out my mistakes to be corrected.

_**Disclaimer: **_** Inazuma Eleven is not mine, nor the original characters which were owned by Level 5.**

**Some character names might be deprived from other animes in which I don't own either.**

The time was at the end of the Football Frontier International (FFI), where in, in here they celebrated before they left with the other Team Captains.

They are now resting and were sleeping. It really was a tiring day but, all in all it was fun. They just won the Football Frontier Internationals; they got greetings from different teams and friends they've fought in their past matches. They celebrated with their friends and rivals or so said by Endou at the lodge. Little do they know that something wrong was bound to happen.

**Morning**

Mark, Dylan, Edward, Fideo, and Rococo stayed in the Inazuma Japan lodge since it was pretty late when the party ended. Most of them are still sleeping, but the managers are already up preparing breakfast for everyone. Coach Kudou woke up early for a walk.

It's only 6:30 but Fubuki is already awake and is getting ready for a little jog in the morning, decided to come by to the kitchen for a little good morning greeting.

Fubuki, "Good morning Fuyuka-san, Aki-san, Haruna-san."

Aki, Fuyuka, Haruna, "Good Morning Fubuki-kun/san."

Aki, "Going out for walk?"

Fubuki, "Yeah, I woke up early this morning and can't go back to sleep you see. Ahaha…"

Aki, "Is that so? Be careful on your way!" as she see him off.

A little while, Fubuki and Coach Kudou came back from their walks and everyone was already awake and is already by the dining room.

Mark, "Thank you for your hospitality to us, we should now be going, our teammates might be waiting for us."

Endou, "Why don't you all eat with us? We are going to play soccer after this. I'm sure your teammates will consider it if you guys tell them about it or just call them."

Fideo just smiled at the statement, "Then, we will not hold back."

They all eat laughing and everything. And after a little warm up they all play together.

They split into two teams; Team Red and White (the team members are similar to when Endou and the others went to the heaven to save Rika, to hell to save Haruna, except, instead for Tachimukai to be a goalkeeper he is a MD).

After a while…

Everyone is having fun, and showing off their skills and hissatsu and then… In the middle of the game, there's suddenly a soccer ball came flying in the middle of the field and made a crater. Everyone is surprised and wondering at the same time as to where it came from, since it came from the sky. At first Endou thought that it was Sain _'Could it be Sain? But the soccer ball is different from the one they use._' They all look to each other and shook their heads, sign that they also don't know anything about it. Seconds later someone came out of nowhere, and showed himself in front of Endou and the others.

Kidou is the first to recover and ask the unknown guy who he is. "Who are you? And what are you going in here?"

The unknown guy spoke up and said "I'm Suzuki Kaito, Pandora's captain. I'm here today 'cause I wanted to see how strong the people who won the FFI."

"This guy's gone nuts, _'see how strong we are?'_ when he's only alone-", Someoka was talking when he got interrupted by Suzuki.

The unknown guy who introduced himself as Suzuki smirk, "Who said I was alone? Though, even when I alone was enough, I don't want to mock you and brought my team here to fight you. And besides, my team wants to see the team '_that Person' _idolize." He said emphasizing the word _'that person'_

Kazemaru, "What do you mean byidolize?"

Suzuki, "Well even though I explain it to all of you, you wouldn't understand. And besides you'll see what we meant by it anyway, when the time is right." Everyone frown to him, Suzuki just smirked again to their expressions.

Suzuki, "Could we now please start the match since nothing good is going to happen to us if we keep chatting… Or maybe you would like to have _something_ else to happen."

Everyone gritted their teeth since by the means of _something else to happen _do not seem any good to them. They have no choice but to accept the challenge, fearing it's something bad.

Endou, "I got it… We Accept Your Challenge."

A grin crept to Suzuki's lips as black fog engulfed them; suddenly 10 people appeared behind Suzuki.

Everyone then realized that they've changed location.

Suzuki, "Let me introduce you, this is my Team, Pandora. ' .Soccer."

~~Onto the Match~~

Everyone is getting ready for the match, then Fideo, Edward, Rococo, Mark, and Dylan approached Endou.

Fideo, "Endou, can we help you in this match? We also can't stand having that kind of attitude toward you guys."

Endou then smiled at him and said, "Of course! Thank you Fideo, Everyone! Is it alright with you guys?!"

Gouenji smiled, "Of course."

Toramaru, "After all, it's more reassuring that we have more friends by our side!"

Kidou, "Yeah, and besides their Skills and power are of great help to us if ever run into trouble during the match."

Everyone then smiled and said, "YEAH!"

The team gets into their positions; Inazuma Japan : GK Endou, DF Tsunami, Kogure, Kabeyama, Kazemaru, Fubuki, MD Mark, Hiroto, Kidou, FW Gouenji, Toramaru. Pandora : GK Umichi, DF Hiiro, Shino, Reinz, Ryou, Shinta, MD Suzuki, Freia, Miharu, FW Anima, Lain.

The match then started with the kick off of Pandora. Lain kick back the ball to Anima, and run towards Inazuma Japan's Field. Toramaru tried to steal the ball by sliding, but Anima quickly passed the ball to Miharu. Mark and Hiroto stands in his way, with great speed, Miharu passed them. He then passed the ball to Suzuki when he was nearing the goal, Suzuki then made a hissatsu shoot. Endou then use God catch to catch the shoot, but then failed to catch because of the power and intensity of the ball. All of them are shocked about what happened, but Endou encourage them along with Gouenji, Kdou and Mark, saying it's still one point and go get back at them. Suzuki then made no reaction to them. The match continues, the Inazuma Japan was having problem catching up with the Pandora's speed and power. The Pandora was in lead now with the score of 5-0. The first half is closing to an end but they were still not scoring a score. Toramaru somehow got the ball and look to Gouenji, Gouenji in return nod to him and they made Tiger Storm, and scored a goal. Suzuki then thought _'Not bad I guess? But then, they've got to train harder to catch up with our speed and power'._

When the referee whistled signaling the end of the first half, Suzuki walked toward Endou and the others.

Suzuki, "It's a great match, we thank you for it. Sad to say but we must leave now."

Endou, "You don't plan on running away, do you?"

Suzuki, "'Running away'? Nah it's just that you peak my interest. And besides I don't want to do anything rash that would affect the _timeline_. Other than that, we want to thank Gouenji-san for saving our little captain in this era, so then good bye!"

Gouenji suddenly perked up, "Wait! What do you mean by '_save your little captain_?'"

Suzuki looked o him and said, "There's no need for us to tell you since you'll eventually meet him."

They called up to him to ask more questions, but too late since they already left. After a few moments before Coach Hibiki came and was surprised to the scene in front of him.

Coach Hibiki, "What happened here?"

The three managers looked to each other, thinking if they should tell Coach Hibiki about the events that took place not too long.

Haruna, "U-umm… Some people came here and challenge us to a match."

Aki, "They said that they wanted to see how strong Inazuma Eleven, that won the FFI."

Fuyuka, "They accepted the challenge but, lost to them."

Coach Hibiki stood still for a bit before started talking, "I understand. The truth is that I'm here to say some disturbing news to all of you." Everyone then look to Coach Hibiki in wonder, and came closer to hear the news.

Coach Hibiki, "If I'm correct, the one who challenge you called themselves' Pandora." Everyone then nod to him. He then look to Mark, Dylan, Edward, Fideo and, Rococo. "If I'm you, I will now check my teammates. Since it seems that we are not the only team that they challenge. I heard that they also challenged other teams that got into the FFI finals." Then they went wide eyes, the others then look at them worried.

Endou tapped Fideo and Mark's shoulder, "You should go now to your teammates and check their conditions. We can hold ourselves here." They smiled to them and said "Thank you, we will now check our own teams and come back here if we ever found some information regarding those guys."

After they left, the managers and the people who's not injured tend to those injured.

**After a Few Hours**

It's almost night time when Fideo and the others came back and reported everything that they've received from their teammates and other people.

Endou, "So that's what happened to your teammates huh? Thank goodness that it wasn't that serious."

Rococo, "Yeah but, we've got to do something about those guys. We can't let them do this to other teams and people."

Hiroto, "You're right but we don't know how to fight them, much more to reach them. They came from the future after all."

Suddenly a blinding light came from outside.

Tsunami, "What is that?"

Kabeyama, "Don't tell it's those guys again?!"

Kogure, "Stop it, must be other things."

Coach Kudou, "Anyway, let's just check it out."

**Outside the Lodge**

Fudou, "There's nothing out here."

Sakuma, "Yeah, but what is that light then?"

They heard something moving around the bushes.

Kabeyama, "Wha-what i-is t-that?" stuttering words out of fear.

Kogure, "M-must be an animal."

Suddenly someone came out of the bushes. It was a boy with green hair in orange jacket and dark blue pants with white lining by the side, then there's a blue bear by his side. Everyone went wide eyes, not about the boy, it's about the bear.

Kazemaru, "Who are you?" asking while still wide eyed to them.

"I'm Fei Rune," pointing to himself (the boy with green hair), then he point to the blue bear, "and he is Wondeba."

Wondeba then move forward and put his right paw or hand? To his chest, proud "Ore-sama wa Clark Wondebat! Call me Wondeba." Everyone went wide eyes and some jaw dropped to the ground.

Kogure, "The bear just speak?!" Everyone just looked to each for a while before… "EHHH?!" everyone screamed to the top of their lungs.

Wondeba, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAR!?" he said to them but still haven't recovered from earlier when Fei step up, looking serious and said, "Sorry to surprise you but, we need your help to defeat the team that was here earlier which called themselves Pandora." From this statement, rather favor, they looked to him with their eyebrows raised.

Kidou, "You know those guys?" Fei look to him looking sad at the same time furious but, he didn't blow up and rather answered him calmly.

Fei, "Yes," everyone looked to him with doubtful eyes, "but, I'm not one of them. I'm here together with my other friends to ask for your help."

Hiroto, "Your friends? But, aren't you just alone together with the bear?" Wondeba glared at him, which Hiroto sweat dropped at. Hiroto just laughed at the glare "Ahahaha…"

Fei, "Yes, right now I'm just together with wondeba. My friends are waiting for us and, for you. I'm asking to all of you to help us defeat the team Pandora and rescue our precious friend!" he bowed to them. Everyone looked to him with sympathy.

Gouenji, "We understand your situation but, we can't be certain unless we see 'your friends' you spoke of." Fei and Wondeba looked to each other and nod.

Wondeba, "I got it; we will show you but don't do anything that would let it spread to other people or take notice." Everyone just nod to him.

Wondeba and Fei went back to the forest. It took quite some time but when they came back, everyone looked at them surprised.

Tachimukai, "Umm… how come there are so many people here?" The people who came back with Fei and Wondeba are the Raimon from the Future namely; Shindou, Kirino, Tsurugi, Nishiki, Shinsuke, Kariya. Other people are also with them; Tove, Taiyou, Yukimura, Kishibe, and Hakuryuu. They (Endou and the others) were still amazed how they came here without them noticing.

Endou, "ok… here's another question which I've been wondering for a while now: How did you come here? Are you connected to that light we saw earlier? And… where did you come from?" Endou said crossing his arms while thinking. Everyone else too thought the same and looked to them.

At first no one wants to talk, when Shindou walked up. He looked to Fei and nod, which Fei nod back to him.

Shindou, "I'm Shindou Takuto. We are from the future. As Fei told, we are here to ask for your help to rescue our precious friend and defeat team Pandrora."

Kazemaru, "From the future!?"

Kogure. "You must be joking right?"

Kabeyama, "R-right! There is no way that you came from the future!" now Endou and the others looked to him thinking the same.

Mark, "No, wait. Maybe we should listen to what they have to say first."

Hiroto, "Right, we may be able to know something about Pandora from what they have to say."

Taiyou walked up and introduce himself before he told them about their situation, "I'm Amemiya Taiyou. You see our friend was abducted, no, brainwashed by them to join them and take him from us." He said shaking from anger.

Fidio, wondering about what Taiyou had said, "Brainwashed? What do you mean?" now everyone looked up to them also asking for answer.

Endou and the others then got themselves surprised for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes, you see, our friend, our captain, Raimon's Captain got abducted by them with reasons unknown to us." Fei said with shoulders slump along with Taiyou and the rest of the (future) Raimon team.

I hoped that you enjoyed it.

I would really appreciate if you review and for some to point out my mistakes to be corrected.

Thank you~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 2~!**

**There's attempted humor and a bit OOCness of Tsurugi and Fudou. **

_**Disclaimer: **_** Inazuma Eleven is not mine, nor the original characters which were owned by Level 5.**

**Some character names might be deprived from other animes in which I don't own either.**

**Chapter 2**

Endou got himself strangled with their current situation; first there's the mysterious team who just challenged them out of the blue then, there's also this guys who introduced themselves as the future Raimon's members. He himself was not the brightest, but then anyone could get themselves rattled by the situation; even Kidou, the brightest and the best strategist.

Mark and Dylan as well as Fideo, Rococo and Edward looked to Inazuma Japan with sympathy not knowing what to do in times like this. Suddenly, Mark got an idea.

Mark cleared his throat before started talking, "ahem! Well if we're still going to ask them more questions, why don't we invite them inside the lodge rather here outside? Its cold out here you know." he said smiling.

**~~Inside the lodge~~**

Endou, "Now then, do you have any leads as to why they abducted your captain?" he said with a straight, serious face.

With this, Mark, Rococo, Dylan and Fideo baffled in their drinks, while Edward just looked at them with sour face.

"Stop, stop!" Dylan interrupt, more likely stalled the questioning fearing that the heavy atmosphere earlier might come back, even worse. "Before you guys started questioning each other, why don't we introduce ourselves to them and explain each other's situations? How does that sound?" Dylan said with a sly smile with all of the attention he got. "Ehehehe…"

This time Rococo walked up and said, "You're right, it might be better to introduce ourselves to know what to call them, vice versa for them to know our names."

"So then, who will be first?" Kogure said looking up the ceiling. The people, who recommended the said thing to do, looked to each other.

Edward is the first to break the awkward atmosphere, "T-then, isn't it supposed to be the person who recommended it to be the first?" he said with a somewhat nervous expression, but then the person he was talking about flinched with gazes he received.

Dylan looked to Mark with a teary expression which looked like as if he's saying, 'Mark help me out here!' Mark just sigh with the attention and started to introduced himself "I'm Mark and this is-", but then got interrupted once again by their visitors, "There is no need for you guys to introduce yourselves to us since, as we said earlier we came from the future, and in the future, you guys are popular for every soccer player to know you." Hakuryuu said as if in a manner of 'in a matter of fact'.

"ooh~, Then, if that's the case, Why don't you guys yourselves to us? As well as explain your situation to us, since you guys already know about ours, what about yours?" Fudou said with a smirk on his face.

"We're just about to explain ours as well as to introduce ourselves, if you guys didn't enter that silly acting of yours." Tsurugi said with slanted eyes to Fudou.

Fudou in return didn't take it well with Tsurugi's manner of speech, "What did you said, you pony-kid!"

"W-what?! P-pony-kid you say?! Then, you're a Bald! Bald!" Tsurugi said with anger present in his eyes.

"What did you say? You-mrgh!" before Fudou added any more insults to Tsurugi, Tsunami covered his mouth and Endou holding him down.

"Sorry 'bout that, please continue." Tsunami said with a sly smile while holding Fudou down.

While Tsurugi arranged his composure, Hiroto and the others just sigh about the happenings.

"Well, that's that, this is this, first thing first! Getting back on to the topic, why did they abducted your capt-", Endou was about to add some more when he got interrupted for the second time. "Wait Endou-kun!" Hiroto said whilethe others look to him with an annoyed expression. "ehehe… umm… Endou-kun, they're about to introduce themselves. Why don't we hear their situation and names first before we ask again?" with that, everyone went 'Ooohhh' expressions.

"Please go on." Hiroto smiled to the Raimon Team, asking them to continue to have the whole conversation started.

"Right, thank you Hiroto-san," Shindou said with a small bow, while Hiroto smiled to him. "Let me introduce my self again, I'm Shindou Takuto. I'm currently the captain because, as we said earlier, our captain was abducted. My position is MD (Mid Fielder)" Shindou finished with his eyes shut, as if he's regretting something.

The next one to introduce himself was Kirino, he somewhat looked a girl because of his pink hair tied in pig tails. "I'm Kirino Ranmaru, I'm a DF (Defender), and also Shindou's best friend." he finished with a serious face.

"I'm Yukimura, I'm in Hakuren Middle School's Soccer club and not from Raimon. My position is either a Fd (forward) or a DF." Yukimura finished with a satisfied smile in his face.

"eh? You're from Hakuren? Really?" Fubuki looked to him with interest, which most of them can relate. "Ye-", Yukimura was about to answer when Fubuki stood and walked to him and hands out his hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, I hope that we have nice time together~!" Fubuki finished with a gentle smile, "Yes!" Yukimura answered, as if there're flowers in the background. While the others looked to them with one thing on mind 'what was that supposed to mean?!'

It took quite a while before Fei and the others finished introducing themselves to Endou and Inazuma Japan, and their friends. "So… now that everyone's finished introducing themselves, can we go back to our previous topic? About your captain who got abducted." Endou said with his straight face, and this time no one is making a sound or move.

"You see, three days ago, before we came here in search for them. Just like what happened to you and your teams, they challenged us into a game but unlike to what happened to you, they seemed to have a will to crush us." Shinsuke finished with a broken voice, as if he's about to break crying any moment when he felt a hand in his right shoulder, seeing Fei smiled down to him. "It's going to be alright Shinsuke!"

"So then, can you tell us the whole story? Because I'm sure, there's more than that." Kidou said with a glint in his goggles.

Fei looked to his companions, not knowing what to say. While the others reminisced the events that took place three days ago. Shindou walked to Fei and whispered something in his ear, Fei nod to him.

Shindou closed his eyes as he started talking, "It was three days ago, as Shinsuke told before, when they also went to our timeline…"

_**Flashback**_

_The day was great, the weather's fine; not too hot, not too cold, just an average temp. It was Saturday morning, and the Raimon's Coach round them up in the riverside, not for training or morning exercise. When they all arrived, they saw their coach (Endou) with a happy face, with his gooey on his face._

"_u-umm… Endou-kantoku, why did you call us out here?" Tenma asked their coach with a sweat drop due to his never fading smile._

"_Oh! for that? It's for… umm…" Endou stopped mid sentenced with his eyes closed as if thinking._

"_e-eh?! Why did you called us here if you don't have anything to do with us?!" Hayami shrieked to the antics of their coach._

"_It's a joke," in that one phrase everyone looked somehow relieved, when he started talking again, all eyes set on him, "I called you all because of their wish to have a game with you guys on our reunion." Endou finished with a wide grin._

"_Who do you refer to, Endou-kantoku?" Kariya asked with interest. All of them are thinking as to whom it could be, when a voice called out to them._

"_Hey! Endou! Everyone!" they all looked to the source of the voice and saw Kazemaru waving down to them._

"_Ah, Kzemaru! You guys are late!" Endou faked a grumpy attitude. _

"_Yeah, sorry about that, but everyone's here now you know?" Just after he finished, Fubuki, Gouenji, and Kidou came out, with shadows of other people behind them._

"_Gouenji-san…?" Tenma said with his head tilted side-ways, in uncertainly. When they all came down, everyone went shocked or surprised, seeing that the former, legendary Inazuma Japan players are all here._

"_It really is a nice treat to see all of them in here!" Shinsuke said with sparkles seen in his eyes. "Well, that's not all since we're all having a game! So, let's get change now!" Endou was about to go to change when, Gouenji and Kidou grabbed him. "Not there, over here." _

_**After a few minutes**_

_Endou and his team came back, only to found the field's empty._

"_Hey, where're Tenma and the others?" Endou asked with worry in his voice. As if on cue, a voice called out to them._

"_HEY! ENDOU-KANTOUKU!" Searching for the owner of the voice, they looked around, a glimpse of curly violet hair and rabbit-ear-like brown hair caught their attention._

"_Shinsuke, Hikaru, where're everyone?" Kidou's the one to ask the question. On the other hand, Hikaru's panicking as to what to do so was Shinsuke. "umm… that's… umm… this…" With the adults sweat dropping to the scene in front of them, they couldn't help but sweat dropped. "C-calm down the two of you." Gouenji said with his hand on his head. "We cannot understand what you guys are saying if you guys keep panicking."_

_After the two calm down a bit Shinsuke started talking again, "We need coach to go to school for a bit, we got a problem there." Endou raised his eye brows to what Shinsuke said, "A Problem? What could it be, more importantly why are you guys in school when we're supposed to play here?" Not knowing what to do again, the two were thrown into panic again. "Please leave as it is! Come with us, and let's hurry there's no time! We'll explain everything when we get there." Hikaru's about to run, so was Shinsuke when he finished. He grabbed Endou and dashed off, leaving trails of dust behind them._

"_What just happened?" Kazemaru can't help but to have his eyes wide._

"_Anyway, let's just catch up to them to see what's happening in the school grounds. They're not the type to just leave without any reason, especially when they're about to have a game." After Gouenji finished, they all started to run to catch up to Endou and their two juniors._

_On the other hand, Hikaru, Shinsuke and, Endou are near the gate of the Raimon School. When they arrived at the soccer field, they found Tsurugi arguing with someone, and Tenma trying to calm Tsurugi, then the person grabbed Tenma's wrist and pulled him to his side which made Tsurugi rage even more. Endou went down the field with Hikaru and Shinsuke following him behind. The others saw them and went to him, "Endou-kantoku!"_

_Endou, "What happened here? And who are you? Do you need something from us?" Referring to the kid who was still holding Tenma's wrist. The boy's age was around Shindou's age._

"_Endou? Ah~ that legendary keeper. So you're a coach now huh? Sorry but I don't care anything about that, I'm here for him." Pointing his finger to Tenma, whose face was filled with nervous.  
_

"_Tenma? How do you him?" Endou asked being suspicious about the boy, as if there's more than what he seems to be. _

_The boy just squinted his eyes, annoyed and angry. "He was not supposed to be your captain or even be here! He was supposed to be with us! But because of you, all of you! We're not together nor even met!" due to this, everyone got their eyes wide ad even the newcomers who heard the whole conversation. "I'm gonna make you all regret to what you did to us!" the boy's eyes reflect with rage, while Tenma struggled to get off his wrist out of hand. But all in vain, the boy's gripped stronger that he felt pain._

"_Just who are you? You said that we never met, then why do you know me?" Tenma can't get enough of his questions. Since each minute, there's another question popping everywhere. The kid just smiled to him and hit him behind, causing him to lose conscious. The last thing he heard was the calling of his name by his teammates._

_The boy caught Tenma before he hit the ground. Then out of nowhere, an portal appeared behind him, he carried Tenma and walked through the portal._

"_Wait!" Luckily Gouenji, grabbed his shoulder before he pass through completely. "I'll ask you again, who are you? And for what reason are you here?" _

_The boy just smirked to him. "Alright, I'll tell you. I'm Suzuki, Pandora's captain. I'm here to fetch this person and erase any connection to him in this timeline, and bring back the real one." _

_Everyone got strucked with many question in their head as they watched Suzuki walked off to the portal. "Wait!" Was all they were able to say, but too late, since the portal already closed after Suzuki went through completely._

_**End of flashback**_

"It wasn't a matter of time when Fei came to us and explained what's happening around us. But the next day, that Suzuki came back with his team. Worse, was that we had to fight our captain, whose memories of us were none. If it wasn't for Taiyou, Hakuryuu, Yukimura and Tove that time we wouldn't be here." Shindou finished with his hand formed fist in frustration.

"Explained what? I mean you already knew the events, since you're there, so for what?" Mark asked with his arms folded in his chest. Fei looked to Shindou and the others again before nodding.

Fei, "You see, maybe you already noticed but I'm not from the same timeline as they are. I'm from the far future, I came to their timeline to investigate my assumptions."

Hiroto, "Assumptions? Of what?"

Fei, "In my time, we're having troubles of yet another case of 2nd gen children. We don't know where they came from, when most of them are already healed." Inazuma Japan (Legend) and their friends had their dumb struck look when Fei looked to them.

"S-second-what?" Dylan looked to Fei and the others again.

"Second Generation Children or Second Children. They are children with psychic powers but in change their life span is short. I was one before, but thanks to Tenma and the others I'm healed." Fei said with a smile.

Kirino, "So Endou-san, what happened to your part?"

Endou, "Well… just like you guys know, we got attacked too, but not as hard you guys got. The other teams that are in the tournament are the same, but some of their player got hurt." Then suddenly, Endou stood and walked towards Fei.

Fei looked to him with a sly smile, "W-what is it?"

Endou with his hand on his chin, "Well its a bit weird of how you guys got here. I mean, how you anticipated that they would appear here next."

Fei, "Not that it was hard or anything but, base on what Suzuki said that 'I will erase everything in this timeline that have connection to him.' So we figured it out that they would be here next. But thankfully nothing bad happened to all of you." After he said that, the door opened abruptly with Haruna entering panting.

Kidou, "Haruna? Did something happened?"

Haruna, "R-Rococo-kun! You've got emergency! Your team got attack by the same team that attacked us this morning!" Rococo quickly stood up to run to the front door up to his team, when Endou grabbed his wrist.

"Endou… Let go of me! I've got to go to my teammates!"

"I know and I'm not going to stop you."

"Then why are you holding me?!"

"If I let you go, you'll just rush and most probably play with rage in you. And that won't help anybody! So calm down."

Shindou, "Please let us come with you, we don't know of how we can be of help but… we just also can't let our captain do that!"

Tachimukai, "Let's go Endou-san! We can't be dilly-dallying here, when we know that other team might be in danger!"

Endou, "You're right, alright let's go everyone!" Endou said while hurrying to Rococo's team

I took them a while to get to Rococo's team. When we got there, what they saw was not anything of laughing thing. Luckily its still 1st half when they arrived, but the person who was about to shoot to Rococo's goal keeper's substitute, was none other than Tenma.

While Raimon eleven can't believe what they were seeing, even though this was not the first time. "Tenma/Masukaze/Captain!"

**That's the chapter 2, thank you for reading and hope that you enjoyed it~! :D**

**Reviews are appreciated, Thank you~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes **

**I'm really grateful for the reviews and favorites, here's Chapter 3~!**

** Matsukaze Tenma, about your question, those who are connected to Tenma are sure to appear in future chapters (maybe in the next one or maybe in this chapter) as for the Raimon members... I'm not that sure but, I'm thinking about that. And sorry hat I could not make this chapter that long but maybe, no, in the next chapter I'll make it longer. Thank you for your review~! :D**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven is not mine nor the original characters which are owned by Level 5  
**

* * *

Raimon Eleven had their eyes wide due to the person playing in the field. That person was none other than Tenma.

"Matsukaze!" Tsurugi can't help being relentless. He was about to enter the filed to punch someone there. Namely, Suzuki, but Shindou held him and shook his head, telling him to calm down.

"Tsurugi calm down, even if you went in there, there's nothing you can do. They're in a middle of a match, and we'll lose our chance to take him back if Pandora wins or lose interest in the game, we got to control ourselves no matter what." Shindou was frustrated, no matter how much he wanted to have all this thing to finish and go back to their normal life... it cannot be done unless they figure out the connection between Tenma and the Pandora team.

Rococo was definitely furious, he just checked out his team this afternoon, and luckily no one's injures. But now, just a few minutes after he went out again to check out the others, this happened. Unfortunately, his team hasn't recovered from their exhaustion from before. "Just what do you want from us? You just attacked almost all of the participating team in FFI recently, since this morning! For what reason did you came back for?"

The players inside the field looked to him. His teammates looked to him with smiles, as their captain returned to them just in time, "Captain!" On the other hand, Pandora team members looked to them with the same bored face.

Suzuki looked to Tsurugi and Shindou in annoyance, 'It's those guys again, don't they get tired of this?' He got angrier when the two of them looked to him. "Well, well, well~! if it wasn't our two favorite teams, Inazuma Japan and Raimon. What are you guys doing in here anyway? This is non of your business now right?" he added a smirk at the end of his sentence.

"Of course it's our business! That's our captain in there you know!" Kariya half shouted to Suzuki but, Suzuki stand still and had his hands curled into a fist.

"How many times I've told that he's not your captain and he's ours to own!" Suzuki was walking towards Shindou and the Raimon, with a face of as if he's about to punch someone. When he was close to them, one of his teammates grabbed his shoulder.

"Suzuki stop it. We all know you're all over protective to him, and that's the more reason why you should stop now. Sho- I mean Tenma's already exhausted, he should rest now." Hiiro, one of his old teammate in his current team and old team in childhood and best friend, told to him with concern laced in his voice. Suzuki looked to Tenma, he's holding his knee for support and, panting hard, he's also probably having an head ache as he had his other hand on his head.

Suzuki stayed silent for a while, with his bangs shadowing his eyes as if thinking. When he looked up he had his cold eyes back and serious,"I've got it, we'll finish this match through the end and leave. But then, its all right that we got to showoff once in a while right?"

The teams present that time gritted their teeth, not knowing what to do. Seeing his friend's team got crushed by those guys, Endou can't help but to feel his anger rise up. He looked to Rococo sympathetically, knowing how it felt. On the other hand, Raimon was wondering about the name that Hiiro guy was about to say.

"Rococo, by the second half... could we switch with your team?" Rococo looked to Endou, surprised.

"H-huh? B-but captain! You saw those guys, there's no way that we can win over them!" Kabeyama's being pessimistic toward their situation didn't help them one bit.

"There's nothing will be done if we just stand here and watch them to hurt Rococo's teammates. Isn't it more useful to help them, so that in that way we can reduce the damage." Endou smiled to them at the end of his sentence lightening the mood around.

Fei approached Endou, "Endou-san, can we help you? This was also partly our fault and we might be able to retrieve our captain from them if we won this match."

"Of course you can! We also said that we will help you guys right?" Endou winked as he smiled to them.

Kidou looked to him with his hand on his chin and said, "I don't know if it's that easy to retrieve your friend, Suzuki seems to be fond of him. So I doubt that it would that easy to retrieve your captain."

"We know about that, he saved us before. He saved us many times that we couldn't count it anymore, nor having the chance to return the favor. Thinking about it, we almost have no clue as to who he is. Maybe this is the chance of us knowing him, and to return the favor." Tsurugi had his eyes covered by his bangs, and his hands curled into fist as he said it.

"Heh, it seems you got yourselves your own resolves huh? Well, that's good and all but... we all still got a game to continue on. First half was about to finish, we got to form a team now." Fudou smirked to their dumb founded faces when he looked back to them. Sakuma's wide eyed, Kidou's mouth was a bit open, Endou's having a sly smile, Gouenji's having the same expression as Kidou. "W-what's with the expression's?"

"N-no, nothing. It's just that we didn't expected to hear you saying that." Sakuma's still having wide eyes.

"A-anyhow, let's think of a plan now. First half was over, let's go help them now." Mark said with his head shaking due to the events.

Everyone helped them, while Endou, Kidou, Gouenji and the Raimon members thought up of a plan. First was of thinking the team members. There's almost no time so they just made a temporary and random member from both Inazuma Japan and Raimon; GK-Endou, DF-Fubuki, Kazemaru, Kariya and Kirino, MD-Kidou, Hiroto, Shindou and Fei, FW-Gouenji and Tsurugi. The score was 4:2, Pandora-4, Rococo's team-2

Suzuki whistled to their line up, "Nice line up! Better do your worst, 'cause your best is not enough to beat us."

"Yeah, and I won't keep my silence after of what you did. We're gonna win this match." Gouenji said as he look to his side. In which Tsurugi nod to him.

After the referee blew the whistle, Pandora got the kick off. Instead of kicking the ball beside him, as Gouenji was about to steal it, Lain kicked the ball behind him. The move was anticipated but, the person who got received it was problematic. Suzuki got the ball, he run through Gouenji and Tsurugi while, Lain and Anima run beside them. Shindou and Kidou saw them and quickly run to Suzuki. Kidou tried to steal the ball but failed as Suzuki jumped then passed the ball to Miharu. The time time Miharu caught it, Kazemaru got the ball and passed it to Fei.

The game's score was not moving, it just stayed still as that. The game was an never ending pass and shoot, back and fort, trial and error in tactics, but all ends failure. The game only have 10 minutes to go, the ball was in the hands of Endou's team, Fubuki.

Fubuki was having a pinch right now, with only a bit of time remaining, he got to pass the ball now to other person who can make it to the opponents goal as Ryou(Suzuki's teammate) was about to get the ball. 'Oh no, I've got to pass the ball now. We can't let them score another one and, we also got to score somehow in the remaining time!' Fubuki's thoughts were interrupted by Ryou, as he successfully got the ball.

Ryou arrived at the goal, Endou positioned himself, getting ready at any shoot he was about to receive. Ryou on the other hand, kicked the ball upwards and jumped and seemed like he was about to shoot towards the corner of the goal. Endou was readying about the shoot, when he saw that Ryou was not the one to shoot, it was Lain. He didn't have to kick that hard as Endou didn't have the time to change directions. The moment the ball hit the net, the games over.

Suzuki huffed in annoyance due to the game. 'After of all the things they said. there's nothing that changed. They're still the same team we just won over easily.' After a piece of thought, he went to Tenma and offers his hand to him. "Let's go Shoichi-kun! Your big brother's waiting for us now, its not good to keep him wait and you know that~."

Tenma(Shoichi) seemed hesitant to take his hand but, took it nevertheless. He also seemed to be flustered, "I know that Kai-nii."

Now that was something that's worth questioning. Raimon members can't believe their ears to what they've just heard, their friend, their captain just called that Suzuki guy 'nii'? Suzuki and his team was to leave again and they can't move due to exhaustion.

* * *

**Time Skip**

It was already about 8 o'clock in the morning when the managers and other members helped to tend to their injuries. Everyone was silent, having awkward mood around.

Suddenly, Coach Hibiki and Kudou arrived. Coach Kudou had an unpleased expression, not impressed one bit in the mood they're all showing. "There's nothing you can do if you just stay here and mope about your loss. I can't believe this is the that won the FFI and the Future Raimon." Coach Fudou huffed in annoyance.

Someoka being unable to contain his anger stood and went to where Coach Kudou is, "What do you know? You're not there when we fought them, You don't know how strong they are!"

Coach Hibiki tapped his shoulders, telling him to calm down. "You guys became the number one team in Japan despite of the things that happened. Protected us, trained hard to won over FFI, and now you're here. All of you were able to overcome those hurdles that's why you're here. Just because of this loss, are you going to give up and let those guys do what they want?" Coach Hibiki said while eying the occupants of the room.

Endou stood and walked to the center of the room. "We might have lost our match but, that's not the end is it? We could still be able to catch up to them and win! Isn't that what we're doing all this time?" Endou was having his toothy grin, cheering everyone.

After a moment of cheeriness, Endou dropped his toothy grin with a nervous smile while scratching his cheek. "So... got any ideas of what to do now?"

Kazemaru looked to him as well as the others with an unbelievable look. "You mean you said all of that, without even thinking a plan or something?" One of Rococo's teammate looked to him with a more incredulous look.

Endou while scratching the back of his head, "Well... I can't say anything about that... I mean... we just got to train hard again to know what we're missing again."

Hiroto just smiled, "As expected of Endou-kun."

"Yes you're right, but there are also another reason why we came here." Raimon had their serious expressions back, Fei looked to Endou then to Aki.

"M-Me?" Aki stammered through her words, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, you see, Tenma was living with you in the future as his relative. We tried to ask her about Tenma's past but..." Fei trailed off of his words as if not wanting to continue.

Kidou tilted his head, "But what?"

Shindou looked to Fei, it seems that Fei didn't want to continue so he continued the sentence. "But Aki-san also don't know about his past. She said she might have forgotten it since it was a long time since she saw him before his first year in Middle school. So then maybe, Aki-san in this time might have know something about him."

Aki was feeling sorry and guilty and the same time, she wanted to help them but she don't have any clues as to what they're talking about. For all she could remember, she don't have any relative with the last name of Matsukaze or relative boy with a name Tenma. "Sorry... but I don't know what you're talking about. I don't recall having a relative with a name of Tenma or a last name of Matsukaze."

Now that's what I call thunder struck. Raimon can't believe what they just heard. First was that Aki of their time don't know about anything, believing that Aki in this time might know something they asked her. Just what did they do for this to happen?

**Somewhere in a manor/base of Pandora in a island**

A loud shout could be heard radiating throughout the island from a large manor in the center of the island. Suzuki was being scolded by Hiiro because of his antics earlier and last few days.

Hiiro, "Suzuki you idiot! Why did you tell them HIS name?!" pointing to Tnema.

Suzuki, "Well... what's wrong with that? I just called him by his true name. Right Runomichi?" talking to the person sitting beside the bed of Tenma. Runomichi just smiled to him, darting a glare, daring to wake Tenma. Suzuki and Hiiro unaware of the glare continued, which resulted of being kicked out of the room.

Hiiro while scratching his head, "Man. he's overprotective as you ever were."

Suzuki was quiet for a while before he drag Hiiro out of the manor, in the garden. Given his cheery and joyous character fell out, he's gulped and was about to say something when Suzuki talked. "You asked me why I told them Tenma's real name right?" Hiiro nod, not understanding the reason behind of the act Suzuki did. Suzuki smiled before continuing with the sound wind accompanying him. "That's because I'm challenging them, challenging them to find and fight us. How strong they are to have Tenma by their side. It's not like we're going to be by his side forever, we are being hunted you know? Before we're captured we've got to do something about this."

Hiiro, "If you're just going on like that, why didn't you ask for their help and return HIS memories. That way he wouldn't be exposed to much danger and we're able to train them ourselves!"

Suzuki lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. "It's better for it to be this way, we don't have to restore his memories, we just got to have him by our side."

Hiiro, "You're contradicting yourself! You said it your self, we're not going to be by his side forever and we're being hunted by that man! Exposing him to greater danger than he was supposed to be!"

"I know... right now I just want him to be on our side for while and have fun until such time. I don't care how much people are looking for him and we hurted. I just don't want him to end up like his brother." Suzuki trailed off as a gust of wind passed them.

**Back to Inazuma Japan's Lodge**

Inazuma Japan and Raimon came back to the lodge, Mark and the other came back to their respectful lodge and teams to help. When they were about to enter the lodge, they a shiver up their spine, as if there's something's about to happen. They went in hurriedly to looked for the Coaches and managers fearing that something might have happened to them, (the coaches and managers went ahead of Endou and the others to the lodge) They saw them in the kitchen talking to each with Haruna's holding a paper with glint in her eyes so was Coach Hibiki, Coach Kudou had his eyes close but the aura radiating that came from them was definitely not good.

Kabeya was trembling, "C-coach?" The five saw him and grabbed him before he was to run off.

Endou was also trembling when he asked them, "I-is there something that matter?"

Haruna was the first to answer, "It's nothing we're just discussing about having a camp here somewhere." that took them some time before what Haruna said sunk in.

Raimon and Inazuma Japan had their dumb look as they screamed due to shock, "eh-EEHHH?!"

Tachimukai, "Coach, what does Haruna-san mean?"

Coach Kudou, "As what she meant."

Kogure, "But this is so sudden, declaring a camp out of the blue. And besides aren't we about to go home to Japan today?"

Coach Hibiki, "Yeah, suppose to. Returning of the teams to their respective countries got canceled. It seems that they want first to want resolve about the accident."

Gouenji, "Accident?"

Coach Kudou, "Yeah, the one regarding of the mysterious team challenging the FFI team participants. And besides you guys already said yourselves, you want to train right? That one of the reasons why we're holding this camp."

Kidou, "Yes, as Coach Kudou told us, this the perfect chance to train." The players just nod to him and looked to Coach Kudou.

Endou smiled in delight as asked eagerly when is the camp to be held."So coach, when will it be held?"

Coach Hibiki, "We're still not finished discussing about that matter but pack your things now. We're probably be going there today, so hurry now. As for the Raimon, stay here."

Everyone followed the instruction and went to their rooms to pack their things, while the coaches and managers are talking to Raimon. The discussion was about to finish when Shindou and Fei asked them something.

* * *

**Okay... that's all for this chapter, I guess. **

**The overall discussion of the managers and coaches will be on the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter~! :D**

**Reviews are appreciated, Thank you!**


End file.
